Kassidy Leon
Kassidy Leon, born January 4, 1999,'' ''is a former member of the Abby Lee Dance Company. She danced at the ALDC all of her life until 2015, when she transferred to Dance Mechanics, a studio opened by Kassidy’s former ALDC teachers, Rachael Thoma and Jennine Wedge. Dances Solos * “Colors of the Wind” (2005) age 6 * unknown (2007) age 8 * “Melodies and Desires” (2011) age 12 * “Dreams on Fire” (2012) age 13 * “Swan Lake Variation” (2013) age 14 * “Snowing” (2014) age 15 * “Let It Be Me” (2015) age 16 Duets * “Sleep Tight, Mr. Sandman” - with Brooke Hyland (2007) Trios * “Sleep Tight, Mr. Sandman” - with Haley Grieco and Katherine Narasimhan (2007) Groups * “Don’t Rain on My Parade” - jazz (2005) * “Cha Cha” - unknown (2006) * “Mambo” - unknown (2006) * “Bug-a-Boo” - specialty (2007) * “Dr. Beat” - specialty (2008) * “The Lion Sleeps Tonight” - unknown (2009) * “Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy” - musical theater (2010) * “Corners” - lyrical (2010) * “Note to God” - specialty (2010) * “Stretched on My Grave” - jazz (2010) * “Bombay Dreams” - specialty (2011) * “Charleston” - jazz (2011) * “Stars and Stripes” - ballet (2011) * “The Name Game” - jazz (2011) * “Under the Weather” - lyrical (2011) * “Civil War” - lyrical (2012) * “Glam” - jazz (2012) * “Jet Set” - musical theater (2012) * “Piano Man” - contemporary (2012) * “Americano” - lyrical - Gianna (2013) * “King Porter Stomp” - tap - Matt (2013) * “Man of La Mancha” - specialty - Jennine (2013) * “Reign Dance” - lyrical - James (2013) * “America Gone” - lyrical - Gianna (2014) * “Birds of a Feather” - acrobatic - unknown (2014) * “Crazy in Love” - jazz - James (2014) * “Garland Waltz” - ballet - unknown (2014) * “In Time” - contemporary - James (2014) * “Still Alive for Your Love” - lyrical - unknown (2014) * “The Lucky One” - contemporary - unknown (2014) * “Vampire Heart” - contemporary - Gianna (2014) * “Athens” - specialty - unknown (2015) * “Everybody Goes” - contemporary - Gianna (2015) * “Forget the Past” - unknown - James (2015) * “I Forget Where We Were” - unknown (2015) * “Livin’ in NYC” - tap - Matt (2015) * “Never Gonna Change” - contemporary - Jesse (2015) * “Remain Nameless” - jazz - Gianna (2015) Gallery ALDC Photoshoots 8B58782E-3699-4C64-8E36-E452CBFDD64C.jpeg|“Colors of the Wind” solo (2005) DFC43749-4446-432D-9FB4-2537687A1A41.jpeg|“Don’t Rain on My Parade” group (2005) 1443088D-1235-4240-B274-90EEA4C6DD21.jpeg|“Melodies and Desires” solo (2011) 79B18C9E-8AB7-4771-A76E-90605D5E12EE.jpeg 862F1581-440E-4756-B0C9-3C67BA0E619E.jpeg 0A2D2EC7-11CA-4D6F-8BE2-E4FD4D32195F.jpeg 27FD1F13-7D99-4AB1-A38D-16C8E3C8EA04.jpeg|“Bombay Dreams” group (2012) F67735BD-F4B5-44E8-AF18-56C8A3AE57D5.jpeg CD03719E-50D7-4374-BCAD-063E9F905195.jpeg 19ACF291-AA10-417B-ABAE-BAF0F90BA0C8.jpeg|“Charleston” group (2011) CDFCA3F4-F766-4563-9588-813E6EA9D388.jpeg BA67EABD-E0A5-4E9F-B281-9F4CC3EBF74D.png|“Stars and Stripes” group (2011) 40A749FC-836F-4601-8B90-A35A179C2795.png 081FB780-E3B1-4B37-9342-45FA4E8C0B73.png 8F08EEEB-7E6A-488A-B4BD-2A806ADBAF39.png 0EF51979-0614-4D19-9689-4D6874E13BC4.jpeg|“The Name Game” group (2011) 5BD8DE59-F3AC-46C0-93A3-DD3F9ACC8111.jpeg|“Under the Weather” group (2011) DDB3A285-B90E-4A75-A6B1-EF6D25A1B007.jpeg F3DDBCB7-C051-4B1A-9473-B2BC30DE8BF6.jpeg 031C5FEE-152C-4EA9-A0E6-2E125BDB7B2F.jpeg|“Dreams on Fire” solo (2012) 06F9C4CA-05C0-4979-95C5-4653B2348F2E.jpeg|“Checkmate” group (2012) 5E8AD4E2-E3FA-4914-8FC3-CF174CB6C34D.png|“Civil War” group (2012) 72354908-2BA8-4670-9889-785F5E15D3F5.jpeg 6995E465-B644-4E3C-BB55-4331C63D42E2.jpeg 4D3F22A9-A7D9-453D-ABA5-2E283AD3F0A5.jpeg 84C0C2EB-0FA2-446A-821C-63C5631CBB32.png|“Glam” group (2012) 0AE10131-E8C6-462B-ACD3-C866E7F51ADE.jpeg|“Maestro” group (2013) 026D1732-1E51-42E5-96DA-FED551D90306.jpeg C8658370-17EB-447A-B4A6-850BAE097C56.jpeg|“Red Carpet” group (2013) FCE040BB-F1D5-4B76-A159-49FA67F3BA6D.jpeg 4E5B562E-7FD9-4222-9C68-15D2F9A02C31.jpeg 24872BDE-69F8-4E18-B31A-2449DA2CF48B.jpeg|“Reign Dance” group (2013) 998F6A73-C492-4ABB-A051-B5E924EF47BF.jpeg 20E81800-71C5-43F9-A2D0-A08334088184.jpeg|“America Gone” group (2014) 5D02DCD4-4DE3-4343-A1CF-56ACB0393BB8.jpeg|“Birds of a Feather” group (2014) 35852635-273A-473B-A523-5DBD5CD9C959.jpeg B3B32647-9DE6-4307-A367-272971EABB33.jpeg 76D22AE9-C4E0-4BF7-9E7E-1123F252CC99.png|“Crazy in Love” group (2014) 2BC328A4-CF48-4ABB-8C65-D23A2D93E2EF.jpeg|“In Time” group (2014) B55842A5-205E-45AF-B043-AD80B99531EE.png|“Lucky One” group (2014) 2C6F736C-0449-41E8-B02D-75149F3C5146.png|“Let It Be Me” solo (2015) 98510A60-E86B-4E94-8DD3-81570FADBBDD.png A088E6E2-D2D1-4D1B-A091-80DB9B865083.png AF369E3F-9FDA-4F03-8411-169F1B6A69D5.png 489412D6-02CA-4439-A656-ECAA5A75EB1A.png|Opening Showcase Number group (2015) 3EA01851-C7B9-47FA-B064-7B0E1A0A202C.png DCFB457E-A5B1-445E-9A89-BDF0DB891161.png 9FAA123F-C903-4B6D-9031-93C497B4915B.png|unknown group (2015) 3C04AC56-2352-4CFE-8725-D0E298CD6CD3.png|unknown group (2015) D6AEF105-2480-4621-AB2A-B125924FC25A.png|“Everybody Goes” group (2015) 54B45E90-F297-414D-A1AC-EB599A9672FB.png|“Forget the Past” group (2015) A35013A5-7051-46DC-A62A-8623B5C229BF.png|“I Forget Where We Were” group (2015) 2BE6B239-A4A6-4CA5-9FBE-D8B74B63DA95.png 79D04284-D2FF-4E33-9522-AAAC0FB89241.png|“Livin’ in NYC” group (2015) 9D984D95-EEBD-41B0-92EA-32BC826465FD.png CAD1C3BE-561A-47C5-A0F4-32203DD98579.png|“Never Gonna Change” group (2015) 778F3C58-099B-4540-942E-1AAFA09799EE.png 47C22C40-7C84-4061-A8FE-EC2316247D50.png CF1EC64C-B7C1-4DDF-A8C0-76636699B756.png|“Remain Nameless” group (2015) C12875A8-E6A6-42D3-8892-7195DBEE0EC9.png F926B512-EFE7-4A15-BB5B-8D705CBBF754.png 44579858-612C-489C-82F8-32AF22D9DF2D.png Category:Female Dancers Category:Former Dancers Category:Dancers